


It's Not Funny

by Kankritically



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Eventual Smut, Help, Jeremy - Freeform, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Michael Mell - Freeform, SQUIP - Freeform, Sad, Smut, Taco Bell, clumsy jeremy is a cute jeremy, jeremy heere - Freeform, jeremy is naive, michael pining, one shots, post squip, request me please, uhhh cuties, young jeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kankritically/pseuds/Kankritically
Summary: " “Jeremy- haha! Oh my god!” he dropped his controller as he bent down “You just- you just wasted 20 bucks for a hilarious accident-” he snorted. Jeremy hesitantly wiped the mess from his face and pouted “Michael! It's not funny!” he whined. "(AKA- A collection of One shots)





	1. It's Not Funny!

      Michael loved Jeremy, seriously, he did! But that boy was in way over his head. Not even mentioning the S.Q.U.I.P incident, there are numerous times Jeremy made a dumb mistake. And Michael being michael, never let him live them down. Its hard not to think about when you're staring at the thin boy, face flat at the bottom of the stairs. Jeremy always tended to show up unannounced, but michael HAD asked him to bring tacos, which were now pressed against his basement carpet. Michael held an amused smirk as Jeremy rose his head. He suddenly bursted out in laughter, seeing refried beans stuck in his nostrils did it. “Jeremy- haha! Oh my god!” he dropped his controller as he bent down “You just- you just wasted 20 bucks for a hilarious accident-” he snorted. Jeremy hesitantly wiped the mess from his face and pouted “Michael! It's not funny!” he whined.

        Michael, it's not funny. Man he had heard that phrase alot. The first time was probably back when they were in 2nd grade. Michael remembered it clearly, because thats when he started to never be away from the boy.

        Michael sat in the woodchucks, underneath the monkey bars. He smiled cheesily at Jeremy, who was nervously trying to reach out to grab it. “Jeremy~! Are you afraid of the shark!” he made snapping motions with his hands. Jeremy whined, “Michael! This is really scary okay?!” He yelped. Michael giggled as he wiped his face, getting some dirt on his cheek. Jeremy closed his eyes and went to grab it and started to bring his feet up, “MICHAEL DONT EAT ME!” he yelped, watching Michael crawl over under him. Jeremy squirmed to reach the second bar, and lifted his legs up to wrap around the bar, but then he lost grip. He screamed, but Michael stood up to grab him and his eyes widened. “Are you okay?!” he asked and Jeremy laughed. “I-I think so….?” Michael let go and then started to laugh. He jumped around and laughed louder, “Holy moly!” he snickered. “MICHAEL IT'S NOT FUNNY!” he whined out.

        Michael eventually got a teacher to help him down, he wasn't that cruel. It was pretty funny, Jeremy didn’t trust Michael enough for him to catch the boy. Michael sighed as he was currently trying to salvage the still intact tacos and burritos. “Michael, i seriously hate gravity.”

         Jeremy hates gravity, blah blah blah. He blames gravity for making him clumsy. Michael constantly wondered why Jeremy wouldn't just accept the fact he was clumsy. Michael stayed cleaning his face and stared at his lips for a second. He stared at those a lot. “Michael?” he snapped michael back to reality. He hummed in response and tossed the moist rag to some corner. “Do you seriously think its funny…?” he asked sadly. Michael mentally punched himself. If there was one thing he hated most in the world, seeing jeremy sad and making him sad. Jeremy was just too perfect for the world. How could he ever intentionally want to hurt him? “No Jere, it's funny but it doesn't matter, you're still awesome!” he smiled widely. Michael hesitated a bit. He was constantly reminding himself, but Jeremy was just his best friend, that's all. He could only imagine.

       Michael had spent that night dreamily staring at him. Just a couple months before the S.Q.U.I.P incident. Jeremy had lost the stray cat outside, which just sucked. The cat (who he named Pac) was lying dead next to his house. Jeremy loved Pac, he would greet him when he got off the bus and Jeremy would spend hours petting the cat, even in negative weather. Jeremy went straight to Michael's house, sobbing about how the only thing that loved him (excluding Michael as he insisted) was dead. He eventually tired himself out, so it became an unsuspected sleepover. He couldn't sleep that night. He was to distracted my Jeremy’s sleeping face. He looked so perfect and so… amazing. He knew one thing that connected the memories of Jeremy.

 

He loved Jeremy Heere, with all of his heart.


	2. Stock Character For Teenage Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy sat on his bed tapping his fingers on his bare legs. He seriously did not want to look in the mirror. He lost a bet to an online friend, and had to dye his entire head dark blue, to match his blue outerwear. Great, just great. He hadn't even looked at it after he had showered.

Jeremy sat on his bed tapping his fingers on his bare legs. He seriously did not want to look in the mirror. He lost a bet to an online friend, and had to dye his entire head dark blue, to match his blue outerwear. Great, just great. He hadn't even looked at it after he had showered. Hell, he knew his dad wouldn't notice, but  _ michael _ . For christs sake, MICHAEL. Michael would make so much fun of him. He finally stood up and went to the bathroom gasping. It didn't look that bad, but his head was still blue. He washed his hand scrubbing some of the excess dye from under his fingernails. He ran his hands through it and winced as it bled more. Another shower it was. He slid his boxers off and laid them on the sink and turned the hot water on. He grabbed the conditioner that came with the dye and pulled the shower curtain back and stepped under the hot water working away at his hair.

 

Jeremy laid back on his bed, now wearing sweat pants and his dry hair pulled into a very tiny pony tail. He seriously wasn't excited for Michael tonight. In tonight, he meant twenty minutes. He had already ordered pizza, so they would be here soon too. Would the whole world laugh at him? Hell, Jeremy Heere was like the stock character for teenage anxiety. This would bring so much teasing, even from his (former bully mind you) friend Rich. Oh man he’d call him a smurf, or even worse probably blue waf-

 

“OH MY GOD WHO LET A TROLL IN YOUR ROOM!” A voice shouted and began to snort and laugh. Jeremy sat up and groaned seeing his best friend hunched over placing two pizza boxes on the ground as he held his stomach “I can't believe- why? How? What?” he snorted out and covered his mouth. 

“Michael, please don't laugh at me..” he grumbled and hid his face, hearing his friend immediately get quiet. He felt a familiar hand rubbing his hand, causing him to look up. 

“You lost a bet didn’t you?”

 

“I lost a bet.”

 

“Jeremy Heere I thought you knew better than to accept bets.”

 

Jeremy awkwardly laughed and nodded “I mean… it doesn’t look that bad” he admitted. Michael nodded and smiled “Suits ya.” he said and hummed. “But you know kids at school are gonna make fun of you, and I, being the supportive wingman, will comfort you.”

 

Jeremy giggled and went to walk over to his dresser, grab the pizza boxes and game controllers and walked back over to Michael, placing all of the objects on the bed. “For now lets kill some zombies and some hella good pizza!” He held his hand up, causing Michael to stand up. 

 

They slapped hands and brought their hands down to do it intertwined, and then smacked ankles. 

 

“Let's do this!” he exclaimed 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for this after dying my hair blue haha


	3. Built Firewall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ǎ̵̠̦̝̥̦̺̮͓͍̑͒̇̄̅̽͠l̶̢̧̬̟̦͙͔͇͈̓̊͐̔͌̎̒̂͒̈́͜͝l̴̛͎̲͕̇͋̔̔̃̅̾̂ ̴̛̼̹̳̩̬̝̽̀̊̃̆y̵̨͕̣̘̱̠̽̊̆̈́́̀͑͒̉̾̾͝o̶͉̯͑̃̾͒̇̏̃̅̕u̸̠̬̠͓̳̳̜̯̦̙̦̬͖͉̿̋̈̿̍̓̐̎͛̓̕ ̷̻̖̤͉̣̹̗̽̒̃͜n̷̝̣̰͇̯͉̺̜̬͔̝͇̫̦̒̆̆̒̉̊́͋͝ẽ̴͍̈́͊̑̅͝ë̷̖̱́̍̐̄͊̈d̴̛̠̝̫̥̭̜͓̱̋͗̑̅̃̿̊̈̏͌̌̏͝ ̵̳͖̮̥̝͚͇̠̦͕̠̹͎͓̓̆̆̏̌̄̇̚̚i̷̹͑̈́͑͒͌̿̒̕͝s̷̗͈̖̲̩̘̗̳̒̆̓̉̉̀̂̑̂̓͆͋̈́͘ ̷̧̬̼͍̠͔̰͎̻̻̦̑̋̈́̒͒͂͆̐̊̽͜ͅȃ̸̖̉̔ ̵̧̧̛̲͎̞̥̜͕̪͚͂͒͐̃̉̑͋̓͝f̶͍͖̦̘̤̭̳̫̺̰͊̾͆̒̈͝ĭ̴̟̜͈͝r̶̛̠̼͇̀̐̇͗̈́̎̅͒̇̊̒͘ę̷̤͖͖͙̣̪̙̠̭͉̞̒͜w̴̧̹̻̿̊̿̓͑̏͆̂̒͘͝a̵̪̝͈̾̌̽̌l̴̢̢̖͈̻͓̦̪̺͔̻̞̳͋̌͐̈́̏͛͗͝ͅļ̵̪͔̱̥̰̈́̓̈́͛͋̐̕̚͝͝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a full fic of this ahhh

Michael loved Jeremy Heere. From his dorky haircut, to the way he would snort at michaels jokes, to the way he even walked. If there was a dictionary for perfect people, Jeremy would be the poster child. Jeremy even always had the smartest ideas. For example, that trip to delaware. It wasn't exciting, but the beaches there are actually really clean. They even found some hermit crabs, which Jeremy insisted on building a castle for. 

 

Every idea he had was cute and amazing. Except It. The stupid pill that turned the image of Jeremy sour. 

  
  


             The S.Q.U.I.P

 

As much as Michael hated the thing, the only way he could understand it was to get into it. So the best way? To get one. That sounds stupid, but there is zero research or evidence of the stupid thing online. The encounter with the guy was awkward, but he was now safely at his home. 

 

_ “I don't know how safe this batch is” _

 

It doesn’t matter Michael, this is for Jeremy. He shoved the pill in his mouth and chugged the pill. His brown eyes glanced around the room, and his hands started to shake. “Oh god what did i jus-” he fell to the floor holding his head, feeling a piercing shocking sensation go down his spine and resonate in his head. 

 

P̸̜̽r̶̲̎o̵̻̓c̴̻̈́ĕ̶̱s̵͗ͅs̵̭̒ ̸͙P̵̺͘ř̷̙o̶̺̐c̷͍e̷͙͒ď̵̬ȕ̵͙r̴̝̒e̴̎͜,̶͙̒ ̵̭̈́I̷̘n̴̹͂î̵̮t̵͖͑ḭ̴̓a̶̲͝t̶̟͋e̸̘̓d̷̙͗

 

“What the hell?” he seethed out in pain trying to get control on his surroundings.

 

P̶̙̀̏l̶̯̽e̸͉̿a̷̹̦̽s̴͉̎̈́e̷̫͛͘ ̷̲̳̑e̸̯̓x̷̦̂̄c̴̠̏͠u̷͚̒̽s̵̖͝e̴͘͜ ̵̡͇̓̈́ṡ̴̬͘ō̸̞̮m̶̗̞͒e̷͉͆͒ ̷̬̕m̴̢̉̿í̷̗͜l̷̹̀̆d̴͈̐ ̷͉̙̏d̵̯̽i̶͖̲͊ş̴̭̌͠c̷̪͒ͅo̶̫̺̒m̸̡̹̋̈́f̴̲̣̚ó̴̠͑r̷͑̀ͅt̵̤̆͒

  
  


“This is not mild!” he groaned and then suddenly felt everything stop.

 

M̴i̸c̸h̵a̶e̴l̷ ̸M̷e̵l̶l̵,̶ ̵W̷e̶l̷c̶o̸m̴e̶ ̸t̷o̴ ̷y̵o̴u̷r̷ ̸s̸u̵p̴e̶r̴ ̶q̷u̴a̸n̵t̷u̶m̵ ̶u̵n̸i̶t̵ ̴i̵n̸t̶e̶l̵ ̵p̴r̶o̵c̸e̸s̷s̸e̷r̷ ̶

 

Your s.q.u.i.p

 

“Oh god-” he chocked out. He swallowed it. He now had a squip. A fucking squip. Michael groaned at a sudden shock and covered his eyes. He felt it stop and he looked around and smiled “Jeremy?” he asked a bit confused. 

 

‘Your target is distracted, I have connected with Jeremy Heere’s SQUIP, and now I can take his physical form, and give you the comfort of your crush’

  
  


Michael almost choked on his spit, he was the spitting image of his bestfriend.

 

“I do NOT have a crush on him!” he spilled out looking away.

 

He stood up and loomed over him and smiled “oh michael” he put his hand on him.

 

“You have no control over your body, and no real need for Jeremy.” 

 

 

        Ǎ̵̠̦̝̥̦̺̮͓͍̑͒̇̄̅̽͠l̶̢̧̬̟̦͙͔͇͈̓̊͐̔͌̎̒̂͒̈́͜͝l̴̛͎̲͕̇͋̔̔̃̅̾̂ ̴̛̼̹̳̩̬̝̽̀̊̃̆y̵̨͕̣̘̱̠̽̊̆̈́́̀͑͒̉̾̾͝o̶͉̯͑̃̾͒̇̏̃̅̕u̸̠̬̠͓̳̳̜̯̦̙̦̬͖͉̿̋̈̿̍̓̐̎͛̓̕ ̷̻̖̤͉̣̹̗̽̒̃͜n̷̝̣̰͇̯͉̺̜̬͔̝͇̫̦̒̆̆̒̉̊́͋͝ẽ̴͍̈́͊̑̅͝ë̷̖̱́̍̐̄͊̈d̴̛̠̝̫̥̭̜͓̱̋͗̑̅̃̿̊̈̏͌̌̏͝ ̵̳͖̮̥̝͚͇̠̦͕̠̹͎͓̓̆̆̏̌̄̇̚̚i̷̹͑̈́͑͒͌̿̒̕͝s̷̗͈̖̲̩̘̗̳̒̆̓̉̉̀̂̑̂̓͆͋̈́͘ ̷̧̬̼͍̠͔̰͎̻̻̦̑̋̈́̒͒͂͆̐̊̽͜ͅȃ̸̖̉̔ ̵̧̧̛̲͎̞̥̜͕̪͚͂͒͐̃̉̑͋̓͝f̶͍͖̦̘̤̭̳̫̺̰͊̾͆̒̈͝ĭ̴̟̜͈͝r̶̛̠̼͇̀̐̇͗̈́̎̅͒̇̊̒͘ę̷̤͖͖͙̣̪̙̠̭͉̞̒͜w̴̧̹̻̿̊̿̓͑̏͆̂̒͘͝a̵̪̝͈̾̌̽̌l̴̢̢̖͈̻͓̦̪̺͔̻̞̳͋̌͐̈́̏͛͗͝ͅļ̵̪͔̱̥̰̈́̓̈́͛͋̐̕̚͝͝


End file.
